Lost.../Gallery
File:Chad.png|Chuck: Actually, I've met a woman by the Arena looking for her husband. You must be Chad. Come on, I can show you where she is. File:dead rising 2 lost saving doris justin tv 00278 (10).png|Chad: There's my girl! Let's get out of this damned zombie mess to somewheres safe! File:dead rising 2 lost saving doris justin tv 00278 (9).png|Chuck: Hate to interrupt your reunion, but we'd better get to the Safe House and away from these zombies. File:dead rising 2 lost saving doris justin tv 00278 (8).png|Doris: Wait just a doggone minute! Yer that fella from the TV! You started this here outbreak! Why, I oughta blow yer damn head off! File:dead rising 2 lost saving doris justin tv 00278 (7).png|Chuck: Lady! Hold on! I swear I was set up. I'm out here trying to prove it. It wasn't me. File:dead rising 2 lost saving doris justin tv 00278 (6).png|Doris: Well, I guess if you helped my Chad here find my needle in this haystack, you must be an okay fella. File:dead rising 2 lost saving doris justin tv 00278 (5).png|Doris: Well, I guess if you helped my Chad here find my needle in this haystack, you must be an okay fella. File:dead rising 2 lost saving doris justin tv 00278 .png|Chad: Sweet thing! Where in tarnation have y'all been? File:dead rising 2 lost chad first justin tv 00243 (16).png|Chad: Woooooeeee! Blazes, it's a real live one! Brother, am I ever glad to see you! File:dead rising 2 lost chad first justin tv 00243 (15).png|Chuck: Listen, I can take you to the Safe House where it's safe. File:dead rising 2 lost chad first justin tv 00243 (14).png|Chad: Listen, you ain't seen my darlin' Doris, have ya? Real cute lil' gal? I ain't leavin' her out here, even if she is a crack shot! File:dead rising 2 lost chad first justin tv 00243 (13).png|Chuck: Sorry, I don't think so. File:dead rising 2 lost chad first justin tv 00243 (12).png|Chad: Well, we got to find her! We made a deal if we wuz lost we'd meet here, but I been all over this damn place, and there ain't hide nor hair of her! File:dead rising 2 lost chad first justin tv 00243 (11).png|Chuck: I can help you look for her. Where did you two get separated? File:dead rising 2 lost chad first justin tv 00243 (10).png|Chad: We got separated around the Arena. Maybe with you, those damned zombies won't be a problem. Let's go! File:dead rising 2 lost chad first justin tv 00243 (9).png|CHAD HAS JOINED File:dead rising 2 lost chad first justin tv 00243 (8).png|5,000 join bonus. File:dead rising 2 lost chad first justin tv 00243 (6).png|Doris: Heh, these firecrackers are great for luring those zombies into my sights! File:dead rising 2 lost chad first justin tv 00243 (5).png|Doris: That's right, you undead sunuvabitches! Keep goin' to those flashy lights and loud noises! Doris's too smart for suckers like you!! File:dead rising 2 lost chad first justin tv 00243 (3).png|Chad: There's my girl! Let's get out of this damned zombie mess to somewheres safe! File:dead rising 2 lost chad first justin tv 00243.png|Chad: Not now, mister! Help me kill these here zombies, then we can chew the fat! File:dead rising 2 lost watch.png|Time.